Changes: Light fades to Darkness
by Raven8311
Summary: Lightning is facing a rough time in her coven as of late. VAMP FIC Flight.  Fang/Lightning  Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Meeting

"Excuse me miss, do you know where... Hey I'm talking to you!"

"Just because your talking does not mean that I have to listen." said the woman. Brushing off her leg she turns to walk away.

"Hey!" the stranger calls, grabbing her arm.

"Don't. Touch. Me. If it happens again you will experience pain of which you have never known."

"Oh? How, may I ask, would you do this? You don't have the means!"

"That's what you think." She says, a faint growl passing through tight lips. Curling her hand into a fist she turns away and starts off at a brisk pace. Turning into an alley she walks to the far wall and stops. Her ears perk as she hears footsteps following her.

_This man doesn't wanna give up_

Smirking, she turns to the man and notices his flushed face and lungs heaving loudly. "Glad you could make it," she says with a hint of anticipation and enthusiasm.

"Couldn't let a lady wander on her own, now could I?"

"No, i guess not. Your nobility will be your downfall, however you shall satisfy one of us, so I shall do you a favor. I will help you in this world of mine and see if you survive unlike the others." As the last note of her voice fades her eyes go blood-red.

"Wh...NO!" The man screams, turning to run only to be stopped by the woman, that was behind him a split second ago, smirking inches from his face. "What are you?" he screams at her, shaking uncontrollably on the ground after falling backward.

The only reply the man got was a hysterical laugh that burst from her mouth as she lunged at his throat. The last noise that pierced the night was a blood-curling scream drowned by blood a second later.


	2. The Coven

"Fang, Help me!" cried Light.

"What now sunshine?" said the brunette.

"This isn't a time for jokes, now get over here and help me!"

Grabbing the ankles of the body Light dragged in, Fang moved forward towards the raised dais in the center of the room. Looking down she noticed blood leaking from a wound in his neck.

"Light, did you bite him?" She shrieked motioning towards his neck.

"He is going to be useful... I hope." The blonde replied, looking towards the man then back to the floor.

"You'd better be right! Last time you bit someone it was a sixteen year old!" the brunetter said, a scolding look in her eyes.

"Fang I'm more than-"

"What's going on Lightning?" Looking aghast at the thought of someone interuppting her, Light whirled around. She smirked as she saw earlier mentioned teen in black skinny jeans and a white button-up halfyway undone.

"I don't think, as she was mentioning, that she did all that bad myself." said the teen sauntering over to his "creator". Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he grinned and winked at Fang.

"My point still stands, Claire Farron." stated the brunette, "You're reckless."

"Funny you say that Fang, as I recall, you don't mind recklessness in exaclty two circumstances."

Paling the brunette starts to stutter, "L...Li... Lightn-ning d-don't!"

"Oh, why not "sunshine"? Afraid of what people will think?" Smirking the blonde runs towards said girl and slams their mouths together in a heated kiss. "Unnnnnghhhh." The brunette moans as both women twine their respective fingers into the others hair.

"Yess, well, I'll stand over here then.. You two just proceed however." Walking away the teen goes to search for his boyfriend.

Smiling to herself, Light pulls away watching her lovers eyes flash in defiance. "Now, now, soldier. Diversions can only get you so far. I still don't approve of you biting... What's his name?"

"His card says Sazh," replied the blonde after going through the mans coat. "Had a kid, died in an explosion."

"Poor thing." murmurs Fang

"Don't get sentimental now! We've still got till dawn." Chuckling to herself Light walks over to the clock and sighs. "Well, I guess it is almost dawn." She shrugs and turns to Fang. Her eyes narrow as she hears a groan.

"What was that?" Dumbstruck her eyes flick to Fang and gasps as she turns to see what her lover is looking at.

"When did you say you bit him love?" The brunette inquires, astounded as her mates prey bolts into a sitting position.


End file.
